The Real People
by Coleegirl
Summary: This is my take on Hollywood Heights if Max and Nora had met before Loren and Eddie did. Eddie is still a rockstar ,but there is no Chloe (a major plus, i think) there is still major drama! This will start off nice and fluffy but will definitely get to be very drama heavy. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my new Hollywood Heights story that is told from Eddie's perspective. In this new one Max and Nora meet before Loren and Eddie do which makes for some interesting conversations at the dinner table. I am still going to be writing my other story not to worry :P I would love to hear your guys thoughts and ideas about this new story so please REVIEW or PM me. Hope you guys like it. Xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 1: My dad and who?**

You would think that being a Rockstar waking up in the morning would be amazing. It is... For a day or maybe even a month. After a while though it's kind of annoying. I would know,being as my parents are Max and Katy Duran ,the rock legends ,and I the prodigal son are quickly following in their foot steps to rock royalty. It sounds amazing ,but really it's a depressing lifestyle, I am at home for maybe only 4 months of the year ,the rest is spent touring and when I am home I have to worry constantly about the paparazzi and people only wanting me for the things that I can bring them. I guess that's why I'm so excited to be on my way to visit my dad at our beach bungalow that no one knows about ... For the privacy and the non drama climate. Three hours later (about noon) I finally arrive at one of my favorite places in the entire world. Getting out of my black Lamborghini I breathe in the salty sea air and feel like every care in the world is exhaled along with my breath. Closing my eyes I remember the last time i was here. It was about six years ago, a month before the release of my first solo album. I was so nervous and excited for it. I had done duets with my parents on their albums since before I reached puberty ,but this, this was different. I was doing this on my own , I wasn't just the kid of Max and Katy Duran, I was becoming Eddie Duran and it was the greatest feeling in the world. My mom gave me some of her best advice here , she told me ,"in this crazy life we live it's really hard to find people who love you for you, not the Duran last name ,so when you find someone who loves you whether or not you're famous or rich or good-looking, grab onto them and never ever let them walk away because they are the real people in this world." Looking back over the good years before my mom died ,and before Dad became an empty shell of the man he once was ,I realize that it's not the things you do in life that make you happy, it's who you spend your life with and the memories you make with them no matter how trivial they may seem that make your life worth living. Snapping back into reality I trudge to the front steps of the small homey bungalow that lies right on the coast and try to find my keys in the pigsty that is my pockets. After several gum wrappers and pieces of lint I finally find them and enter into my second favorite place in the world. Dropping off my keys at the little table by the front door I text my dad : Hey Pops. Just arrived at the bungalow, what is your eta?  
Two seconds later i get a reply that makes me smile and laugh the first real laugh that i've laughed in weeks. My dad had replied with : Glad to hear you made it there fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Who is Eta?  
Still laughing I replied : Pops, eta stands for estimated time of arrival. See you when you get here.  
3 minutes after I sent it I heard the purr of an engine and saw my dad getting out of his old school Corvette. Going to the front door expecting him to come walking to me before he even gets his bags out of the car, I am surprised when he just smiles my way and goes to the passenger side to open the door for a very beautiful middle aged woman that has honey brown hair and the type of face that makes you want to go run and hug her. He pulls her out of the car giving her a very quick but very passionate kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me. A few steps before he reaches me he lets go of her hand and pulls me in for a hug, slapping my back and telling me, "Finally, I get to see my son the Rockstar."  
"Pops, you know i've been busy lately", I said instantly feeling guilty.  
"It's ok son I was just messing with you", my dad told me with a smile trying to make me feel relaxed again. He stepped towards the woman from the car and looked at her with such love in his eyes that I hadn't seen there since he had looked at my mom that way before she died that I became instantly suspicious and happy at the same time. "Eddie, I would like you to meet Nora Tate, my fiancee."

**Please Review 3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mother of Days

**Hi Guys! Ok so there is no Leddie moments yet ,but I promise you that they will meet very very soon! Yay! I would like to thank you all for your amazing thoughts and ideas on my stories and I really hope you guys keep writing reviews and PMing me because it makes my day to hear from you guys. I would also like to send a special shout out to ****_LalaEveryDay_**** for her amazing advice and reviews that make me double over in laughter. Thank you everybody and have fun reading! xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 2: The Mother of Days**

Fiancee? His fiancee? A month ago he was crying over my mom's death and now he is engaged! Having been lost in my thoughts for the past five minutes or that's what I thought it felt like anyway. I realized then that the face that was so happy and lovestruck before was now a little sad and hurt. Wanting to get back the happiness that was there before I quickly replied with, " Wow Pops that is amazing, I am so happy for you", and then i went to hug him and his new bride to be.  
"Thanks Eddie you have no idea how much it means to me that you are okay with this", my dad said as he went to get his bags out of his car. Going quickly to help him with the bags I was instantly surprised to see only two bags, wasn't it like part of the girl code or something that you must pack at least three bags when you go away for the weekend?  
"Two bags only, Pops?", I asked.  
"Yeah just these two and my guitar in the backseat", Pop told me.  
"I'll get this one, Dad", I said nodding towards the suitcase in my hands, "I got the guitar too. Why don't I just meet you and Nora inside?"  
"Ok son, see you inside", he said nodding to me with a grateful smile before hurrying over to Nora and kissing her while leading her inside the house. Grabbing the guitar gave me some vital time to gather my thoughts which I was extremely grateful for. Heading into the house I heard my dad laughing and was so shocked to hear his laughter that I almost dropped the guitar on my foot. Noticing my arrival my dad quickly came over and took the guitar away from me putting it into the corner of the room. "So Eddie, are you hungry?", came from a voice in back of me.  
Surprised to hear a voice that wasn't my dad's I jerked back a little and then answered," Yes, ma'am."  
Cringing Nora told me, "Eddie, just call me Nora, ma'am makes me feel old."  
At that my dad came up behind her and kissed her softly on her cheek saying,"Nora, you could never get confused with old."  
Laughing she turned back to me and said, "Well since you're hungry and I know your father is hungry from the way his stomach was grumbling in the car-", she started saying until my father interrupted her defensively.  
"My stomach was not grumbling, it was the car."  
Laughing Nora swatted at him and said, "Yeah and I am a koala bear. And now before you Durans distract me I am going to make us a light lunch because I am making a big Lasagna and pecan pie for dinner tonight."  
"Hey babe", my dad started, "what time are we picking Loren up from the airport tonight?"  
Loren? Who the hell is Loren? Another fiancee? Please don't tell me that my dad is going to try to set me up with another one of those shallow models again.  
"Pops, who is Loren?"  
"Oh Loren-", my dad started before Nora cut him off.  
"Loren is my daughter, Eddie."

**Please review with ideas for future chapters or things that I should keep doing doing or fix xoxo Coleegirl**


	3. Chapter 3: It just gets better

**I decided to give you guys two chapters today because I probably won't be able to update any new chapters next week. I'm sorry but I don't have an Ipad at my mom's so I can't write :( I hope you guys like this! Make sure you review and or PM me with your ideas and thoughts on this chapter and chapters to come. I love you guys. Have fun reading! Xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 3: It just gets better**

A daughter? She's like 30! How old is her daughter? She must be like 5. She let her five year old daughter go on an airplane by herself? My mom wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom by myself when I was five and this lady lets hers go traipsing all over the world. Maybe she's visiting her father? Wait, this kid is going to be my stepsister! I have a stepsister, a five year old stepsister! What has this world come to? My dad is going to be a dad again. Is that why he's marrying her, for the kid? I know he and mom always wanted another kid ,but damn marrying a girl for her kid that is just stupid! If he wanted a kid that bad he could have just gone to a foreign country like Madonna and Angelina Jolie and adopted a kid from over there. (I'm sorry if that was offensive to people but it had to be said to convey his point) "So i'm going to have a step sister?", I asked hesitantly not wanting it to be true.  
"Yep", Pop said, "Now you can have that younger sister you've always wanted Eddie", Pop says with a smile. Great, the kid is younger than me. I wanted a little sister when I was five not when I'm twenty two. Crap, now i'm going to have a younger sister that is five. I couldn't let dad and Nora know that I felt like this though so I just lied and said," I'm excited to meet her", with a fake smile on my face.  
"Max, her plane is landing in about an hour. How long will it take to get there?", Nora told my dad.  
"Like an hour", my dad said with a grimace," I'll leave now", he told Nora as he kissed her cheek.  
"Ok", she said giving my dad a big kiss that made him blush like a teenager,"tell Loren that I love her, ok?"  
"Of course I will ,but i'm pretty sure she already knows it", my dad said as he hugged her from behind. He walked over to me ,gave me a hug and then left.  
Once he left it was kind of awkward with it just being me and Nora and all. I could tell she was trying really hard though to get me to like her so I tried to make an effort. "So how did you and my dad meet?"  
Looking at me with an instant smile she told me, "I started working for your dad about three months ago." My dad fell in love with a woman who works at a bar? This just keeps getting better and better. Continuing with her story she sat down and told me,"from the look on your face i'm going to assume that you think I was the bartender ,but I actually started working for him though the clinic that I work for." When was my dad at a clinic? Why didn't he tell me? "I was sent to be his private nurse after he broke his leg falling off a ladder at Rumor"( Max's club) "He didn't want my help at first ,but Loren and I convinced him to follow Doctor's orders", she told me with a smile. After that conversation was over the hour until my dad came home passed pretty quickly we laughed about old stories of Pops and ate the really good sandwiches that Nora had made. I was actually surprised that I didn't even notice that it had become nighttime until my dad pulled up into the driveway. Nora jumped up right away to go say hi to her daughter. I, a little hesitant to meet my soon to be stepsister just stayed where I was and stood up. My dad came in first with 2 big suitcases. Then Nora and finally came my little step sister who was definitely not five. Not even close.


	4. Chapter 4: I believe

**Hi Guys! I had sooo much fun writing this it was a little awkward thinking like a guy and how he is attracted to a girl because i'm a girl and i'm attracted to guys ,but hey I tried it. Won't be posting anything new till the 19th or so ,so I hope this will tide you off till then. Please review and/or PM me with your thoughts and ideas because I love hearing from you guys and I was really sad today that I only got one review on my other story :( Have fun reading! xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 4:I believe**

Damn she is gorgeous. How the hell did Nora, not that she is ugly or anything, give birth to something so perfect? She literally takes your breath away when you see her. My breath might also be taken by the fact that I thought she was gonna be a little rugrat with snot running out of her nose. Still, i'm pretty sure she dazzles people everywhere she goes. She has these legs that I swear stretch for miles and her smile just makes me want to grab her and kiss her. Her legs and her smile don't even compare to the rest of her though, she has this hair that is so warm and unique that I don't think you can even call it brown and it's in this adorable ,but very sexy layered style that just makes you want to run your fingers through it. Her eyes. I don't even know how to describe them, they're this color of brown that looks like exactly like melted chocolate ,but the thing that is intriguing about them is that they have such a sparkle in them. I know this is cheesy ,but it literally looks like someone stole the stars and placed them in her eyes. Broken out of my thoughts about the angel standing before me by Nora telling me, "Eddie, i'd like you to meet my daughter,Loren", as she wrapped her arm around Loren and brought her to meet me.  
Still in shock I barely managed to get the words out," Hi, i'm Eddie."  
Smiling the angel told me," I think everyone knows who Eddie Duran is. I'm Loren."  
She knows who I am? How the hell does she know who I am? Is she like some crazy stalker? Ohhhhh... I completely forgot about the fact that i'm on just about every single magazine in the world. Smart, Eddie! Not knowing what to say and feeling like a tongue tied teenager I was ecstatic when Pops came over and told us, " Why don't we figure out all the sleeping arrangements now that everyone is here?"  
"That sounds great ,Max i'm so smelly from the flight that I think everyone will be happier if I took a shower", she said laughing as she scrunched up her nose. Damn, why did she have to tell us she was going to take u a shower? Now, i'm going to have that thought in my head all day! Damn it.  
"Alright so Nora and I thought it would be best if she and I took the master upstairs and you guys can take the two guest rooms down here", Pops told us, well, Loren because I was still thinking about how good it would be to take a shower with Loren. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize till about thirty seconds after he said it and was moving Loren's stuff into the room already that he had put Loren and I's rooms right next to each other. How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands off of her if she is sleeping less than ten feet away from me? Thanks Dad. Trying to keep away my inappropriate thoughts of my step sister as she took a shower I asked Nora," Do you need any help with dinner?"  
"That is so sweet of you Eddie to offer ,but I already made the lasagna so all I need to do is throw out in the oven", she told me with a smile. A half hour later we were all sitting around the table talking about Pops' and Nora's wedding which was going to be held here at the beach bungalow in about a month. I honestly wasn't listening very closely all I could pay attention to was the gorgeous girl sitting next to me. Noticing the clock Pops and Nora decided to head to bed with Loren following maybe a minute after them. All alone 2 hours later I was at the piano trying to write music for my upcoming album that my manager, Jake, was very anxious to have written as soon as possible. I tried to write about a million different things ,but my mind would not get off Miss Loren Tate ,so I decided to write about her and how she made me feel :

_"i never believed in heaven_

_never believed in the great above_

_but when i saw you baby_

_i began to believe in love_

_you're an angel on earth_

_a thing of pure gold_

_now i believe in the great above_

_i believe in you and me_

_i believe in destiny_

_you've set me free_

_you made me believe in me_"

Satisfied with that start I went to bed smiling, dreaming about a Miss Loren Tate who had stolen my heart and I wasn't even aware of it


	5. Chapter 5: there is no good in morning

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I didn't update on the nineteenth as I promised but finals took more out of me than I though it would :( Just so you guys know I will probably only be doing two or three updates a week for each of my stories from now on. I really liked writing this chapter a lot ,so please as a Christmas present to me review and or PM me with your thoughts and ideas. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Xoxo Coleegirl p.s. sorry this chapter is short**

**Chapter 5: there is no good in morning **

Waking up the next morning was definitely not nearly as pleasant my dreams. I had dreamt that Loren had come in to my room and was waking me up in well her own very special way... if you know what I mean. Yeah that was a much better way to wake up than how I was being awoken now, by bright sunlight glaring at me from the window that I forgot to close last night. Yawning I check the time on my watch and instantly shot up out of bed. It's 11 freaking o'clock! How the hell did I sleep through breakfast? Me sleeping through breakfast is like Ben hating Jerry or McDonalds being healthy for you. I need breakfast. Slipping on a white wife beater I hurriedly walked out of my room to the kitchen in search of a heavenly thing called food. Closing my door I noticed a piece of paper attached to my doorknob. Frowning I quickly picked it up and read :

Eddie-

We are meeting up with a wedding planner. Be back tomorrow. Take care of Loren.

-Max and Nora

Well shit! I had planned on ignoring her and her hot body all day now I'm bring forced to not only keep her company ,but also watch her every move. Well not her every move ,but still pretty damn close to it. Crap. Sliding my hand down my face I tried not to dwell on the fact that I had to babysit my soon to be very hot stepsister. Sighing I walked dthe stairs with much less excitement than before. Entering the kitchen I looked around for Loren but didn't see her so I decided to treat my growling stomach before looking for my personal torture instrument. Looking in the fridge I quickly found what was I searching for. Leftovers. Grabbing Nora's lasagna from last night I put it in the microwave. Waiting the minute for the lasagna to be ready I decided to busy myself by getting out a water and a fork so I'd be ready to eat when the microwave decides to finish with my breakfast. Hearing the beeping that signaled my breakfast was ready I quickly pulled it out and began scarfing it down. HOT! MY MOUTH IS FUCKING BURNING! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Who replaced my leftover lasagna with fire? Spitting it out into the sink I decided to wait a couple of minutes before I went near the mouth burner again. Trying to help my poor burned mouth I grabbed my water bottle and began guzzling. I spit it out not thirty seconds later when I heard the voice of an angel.

**Hey guys I have been thinking about writing a non canon Twilight story and I was wondering 1) do you think I should? 2) Emmett/Bella or Bella/Jacob and 3) should it be supernatural or all human. Review with ideas for story lines for this and whether or not you think I should do it. Xoxo Coleegirl**


	6. Chapter 6: Voice of an Angel

**Oh My Gosh, I was smiling so much when I wrote this chapter. This is probably my favorite chapter yet :D I would like to thank all of you sooooo much for your amazing response on Chapter 5, I literally get so excited when you guys review and PM me, it's like a present. It really does make me want to write more for you guys, especially since I decide when to update each story depending on how many reviews it gets. A lot of you have asked me to do more updates and longer chapters ,but I can't do both so I want to know, would you rather have shorter chapters in the 600- 700 word range and them be more frequent or would you rather have like 1000- 1250 word chapters less frequently. Let me know. Please Review and or PM me because it definitely motivates me to write more. I love you guys and happy holidays! xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 6: Voice of an Angel**

**P.S. Loren and Eddie= underline**

**Loren= italics**

**Eddie= bold**

When I was younger I would go to church every Sunday and talk to God. I haven't gone since my mom died four years ago. When she died I just kinda stopped believing in him, I mean if there is a God out there than why the hell did he let my mom, the most important woman in my life, get killed by a stupid drunk driver. I got so angry when she died, angry at my mom for leaving me, angry at God for taking her from me, and angry at myself for not being able to protect her. I guess I got so angry that I just stopped believing... in everything, in love, in fate, in heaven. I haven't been able to say that I believe in God in four years ,but that was before. Before I heard the voice of an angel on Earth, the voice of my Loren. Standing in the kitchen like an idiot with my mouth wide open in awe that not only does my Loren look like an angel ,but she sounds like one, just like my mom did. Smiling I slowly approach my angel who is sitting on the beach outside with the wind blowing in her hair as she sits hunched over a beat up guitar. Trying to get closer to her to hear what she is singing is not the easiest thing to do when your 6'2" and clumsy by awe. Now that i'm less than 10 feet away from her I can finally distinguish the lyrics and I feel my heart expand.

_"I never thought_

_that i'd fall so hard_

_or that I could find someone _

_who could get past my guard"_

Frowning she scrunched her adorable nose as she tried to figure out her next lyrics. She looks so damn kissable when she does that. Not able to help myself I go closer to her as if i'm drawn to her like the earth is to the sun. Suddenly she gets an epiphany and begins to open her perfect rosebud lips into a smile and then lets out that voice that makes my knees go weak.

_"I never thought _

_that i'd fall so hard_

_or that I could find someone _

_who could get past my guard_

_that was before _

_before I met you_

_before i knew_

_that love was true_

_now you're with me" _

Unable to help myself I sit down next to her, much to her surprise, and begin joining in with her. She stops for a second to look at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and then we both pick up again.

"and i'm with you

I know you feel this magic too

the magic of me & you" 

Smiling she gives me her guitar and tells me, "it's your turn now". I grab it from her hesitantly and then begin to sing as I look in to her eyes.

**"you make my heart beat fast**

**when we dance real slow**

**you make me have that magical glow**

**oh oh ooooh oooooooooh**

**you kiss me **

**and I fall in love**

**we're meant to be**

**we just needed a shove"**

Lost in song I barely notice when Loren starts helping me sing the chorus.

"now you're with me

and i'm with you

I know you feel this magic too

the magic of me & you

yeah the magic of me and you"

Finishing the song we both look at each other and I get lost in her eyes. I think she feels it too. Looking at her I can't help but feel this irresistible need to pull her in my arms and kiss her until neither of us can think straight. Loren probably assumes my train of thought and quickly jumps up and tells me,"Thanks Eddie, you're the best soon to be step brother ever."

Smiling a little hurt by her choice of words I nod as she walks back to the bungalow. I guess that's all i'm gonna be: the best step brother ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Eff My Life

**Hey guys! Here is a another new chapter today because you guys gave me such amazing reviews. I really do get inspired to write from your comments :D I hope you guys all have a great holiday. FYI the more you guys review/PM me the more I write ,so if you want another chapter than review. Xoxo Coleegirl**

**btw none of you answered my question last time: would you rather have less chapters and them be longer or shorter chapter more frequent.**

**Chapter 7:Eff My Life**

You know the saying: sticks and stones may break my bones ,but words will never hurt me. I used to believe that... than I heard that I was "the best soon to be step brother ever" and I swear that I would rather be beaten than hear that. It was literally as if she had put a knife in my heart and twisted it. I guess I am just going to be a big brother to her, the one she cries to when some guy breaks her heart, not the guy whose name she cries out in bed. I'm okay with that, I can just be her big brother ,and her friend. Who the hell am I kidding? I can't just be friends with Loren. The truth is just thinking about her with another guy is hell. I want to beat anyone who ever even looks at my girl in a way that's other than brotherly. My girl? Did I really just call Loren my girl? I can't think about her that way. She is not your girl Eddie, she is your soon to be step sister. So I guess that does make her yours because now she's technically your sibling-NO! Stop Eddie, she is not your girl, she is not your Loren. My Loren. Damn that sounds good. NO, she is your sister Eddie! Just because we met when we are older and have hormones and sexual thoughts does not mean that you guys can't just be brother and sister. I mean if Nora and Pops had gotten married when we were younger we would have played together with no awkwardness at all... and taken baths together in the same tub. Fuck! Why couldn't we have met earlier and then I wouldn't have to worry about wanting to freaking molest her. We could have been best friends and played together when we were little. Well, you still could play with her- Damn dirty mind! I swear I have to get one of those I'm with Stupid shirts with an arrow pointing towards the family jewels the next time I go to the mall. Eff my life. Getting up I realize that I had been out on the beach by myself a lot longer than I realized by the fact that the sun was now setting. Standing up I brushed the stupid sand off the back of my jeans and stretched out my muscles which had become stiff from sitting still so long. Walking back to the bungalow I heard the noise of an engine approaching and frowned. Who the hell could that be? Did Loren steal my car? Worried for my car's safety I began running to the house now and didn't stop till I ran into Nora. Literally. Shocked that she was here when she wasn't due back till tomorrow I automatically asked," What are you guys doing home so soon? Where is Pops? Is he ok? Is everything ok?"

Nora laughed at my obvious worry and told me," Honey, everyone is fine. We just finished with everything in town sooner than we thought ,so we came home."

Filled with relief I let out the breath I didn't notice i'd been holding and just said,"Oh."

"We brought home dinner, are you hungry?"

Replying with a grin I only had one word for her,"Starved."

We sat down to dinner and everything was actually quite pleasant. I managed not to look Loren's way once ,so I didn't have to hide a major boner and I found myself actually liking Nora a lot, she reminds me a lot of my mom ,but not as outgoing more down to earth. This night isn't half bad. Or it wasn't until my Pops and Nora decided they had something to tell us and I was instantly filled with dread at the thought of another step sister like this one. I swear if they tell me I have another step sister and this one is a Victoria's Secret Angel I am never ever talking to my dad again. Waiting to hear the dreaded news for my self I instantly braced myself.

"Loren, Eddie", my dad said addressing both of us while Nora looked up at him and nodded,"We have something to tell you. You know how we told you that we were engaged, we aren't." Oh thank god some good news! Loren isn't going to be my step sister. I can date her.

"We're married." And that's when the shit hit the fan.


	8. Chapter 8:Everyone Cries At Weddings

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Hi guys... I hope you all had a better Christmas than I did and if you didn't well than I hope this makes it a tiny bit better. I love you guys sooooo much and I hope you all have a good rest of the holiday. Please review and or PM me with your ideas and thoughts because I really need some cheering up after today ... And I love hearing from you all. Xoxo Coleegirl **

**Chapter 8:Everyone Cries At Weddings**

I never thought that two words could bring utter chaos but hey you can't always be right. I personally just sat there and thought: CRAP! Congratulations ladies and gentlemen I know officially have the hots for my step sister. Fucking Fantastic. Gotta say, I did not see that one coming. Wait- does this mean I don't have to wear one of those stupid monkey suits! Heck yeah no wedding= no tux= me happy. Today just got a little bit better because I hate freaking suits and tuxes. Who really wants to wear a freaking piece of fabric around their neck called a tie or a bow tie. I don't know anyone who likes those instruments of freaking torture, except maybe girls, they always like pulling them off of guys in the movies right before they get it on. Damn it now Loren won't get the chance to do that to me. Stop Eddie she is now your step sister! No more inappropriate thoughts or fantasies. You are her big brother ,so stop being a pig! Ok, I can do this. I am going to be the best big brother ever. Starting now. With that I finally got out of my head and into the crap reality that I now live in. Loren was sitting next to me just staring at our parents with tears in her eyes as Nora tried to get her to talk.  
"Loren, baby, please talk to me", Nora said sitting down besides her daughter and putting an arm around her. Loren didn't respond ,she just stared straight ahead ignoring her mother's presence.  
"Please Lo, don't this to me. Just talk to me, please i'm begging you."  
Loren suddenly awoke with a vigor and started yelling as she shook off her mom and jumped up,"DON'T DO THIS TO YOU? DON'T DO THIS TO ME! WHAT THE HELL, MOM? WE SHARE EVERYTHING. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ENGAGED TILL LAST WEEK? FUCK, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT MARRIED?"  
Crying Nora stood up and tried to comfort her daughter," Baby, i'm sorry I didn't tell you ,but we just wanted-"  
"WANTED WHAT? A NEW GUY IN YOUR LIFE? A GUY TO PAY THE BILLS AND TAKE CARE OF YOU? OH WAIT I FUCKING DO THAT!"  
My dad stood up clearly angered and began trying to get Loren apologize," Loren, you will NOT talk to your mother in that way."  
"REALLY, YOU KNOW WHAT USUALLY I WOULD AGREE WITH YOU ,BUT THAT WOMAN RIGHT THERE ISN'T MY MOM. MY MOM WOULD HAVE TOLD ME SHE HAD GOTTEN MARRIED. MY MOM WOULDN'T HAVE LIED TO ME. SHE ISN'T MY MOM! If that's who my mom has become, well let's just say she doesn't have to worry about her daughter anymore because I am moving out the second we get home ,and I will never ever see her again."  
"Loren, Wait!", Nora said desperately sobbing as Loren ran from the room and onto the beach.  
Disappointed in both of them and worried about Loren I got up to go after her but was stopped by my dad.  
"Eddie, don't go after her son. I need you."  
"Pops, not cool", I told him and then went off in search of my poor, crying, heartbroken angel. Worried about her because it was now dark outside and she didn't know her way around the beach I was soon running to find her. I must have ran at least five miles before I found her. My god thank god she is safe. Needing to make sure she was ok I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her sobbing body. She stiffened and then relaxed in my arms and started crying against my shoulder. My poor angel. What can I do to help her? I hate seeing her hurting like this. If I could suck up all of her pain and carry it myself I would do it gladly, but I can't right now. So i'm just going to hold my Loren until she is all cried out.

**Please Review because a happy writer equals a sooner update :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Waves of Tears

**Hey Guys! I would like to both apologize and thank all of my readers. I would like to apologize in advance because I wrote this on my Ipod and i'm not sure how it is going to affect the format of this chapter. I would like to thank you because you all made my day soooooo much better yesterday from all of your reviews and I really appreciate it. On that note I would also like to say to please review and or PM me with your thoughts and ideas. Love you guys! xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 9: Waves of Tears**

Not to brag or anything ,but Loren is definitely not the first girl that i've held in my arms or the first girl that has come to me sobbing. None of those girls though made me feel anything besides awkwardness. It's different with Loren in my arms. With Loren I feel this protectiveness towards her and this other weird feeling with her that I can't describe. It's like nothing matters anymore but her and all I want to do is make her happy. I don't want her to cry, I don't want her to feel pain or anything like that. I just want her to smile up at me with those big brown eyes that make my heart stop. I just want her ,because sitting with Loren in my arms out on the beach looking out at the gorgeous full moon makes me feel whole. I finally feel like I have a purpose in life that's not just to go out on a big stage and sing. I love this feeling ,and I hate myself for it. I should be thinking about how my dad and Nora are handling all of this ,and I should be convincing Loren to go and tell her mom that she is sorry ,but I can't. I can't because I can't stop thinking how majorly messed up this whole situation is. I can't believe that i've finally found a girl who makes me happy and makes me want to be a better person and she is my step sister. How much bad luck can a guy have? A guy can only take-

"Eddie?", Loren asked still sniffling interrupting my thoughts.

Instantly worried at her weak voice I lessened my grip on her afraid that maybe I was holding her too tightly.

As if guessing my thoughts she instantly reassured me by saying,"No, it's ok. I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you."

Confused I tried to look at her expression but couldn't because her face was buried into my chest. "What for?"

Looking up at me she sighed and told me, "For standing up for me. For coming out here and letting me ruin your shirt", she added that last part with a weak smile.

I could feel the smile creeping up onto my face and told her," No problem, you can ruin my shirt anytime."

Laughing she wiggled around a little bit in my lap and looked up at me and I swear my heart stopped. I don't think i'll ever get used to do this girl ,but i'm going to keep hanging around her and try. Loren sighed in my arms and I quickly found my curiosity for why she had blown up so dramatically at her mom earlier taking over my mind. Before i could stop myself I blurted out, "Loren, do you think you could maybe tell me what happened in there. I mean I get that you're mad that your mom got married without telling you and everything ,but what happened in there seemed to be about something else too." At the frown that appeared on her face I instantly tried to backtrack ," You don't have to tell me. I was just curious and-"

"Eddie, stop. It's okay, you have a right to know. I am crying to you about it after all, it's only fair you know the reason behind it." Steeling herself she climbed out of my arms and sat next to me. I felt the loss of her warmth instantly and wanted to pull her back into my arms and tell her that she was going to stay there until I told her it was ok to get up ,but I know that this is something she has to do so I let her just sit next to me. Taking a deep breath she sat up and began explaining," You see when I was four my Dad left us. Didn't leave a note, just took the car and all our money and left. When he left my mom kinda fell into a depression ,because she thought he left because of her. She stopped talking, stopped working, stopped eating, stopped living. All she would do was curl up into a ball and cry. I had to fend for myself and my mom, neighbors would help and bring over food and stuff like that ,but I was still pretty much on my own. She was like that for about six months ,and she never really came back all the way to how she was before he left. She started dating way too many guys just to make herself feel better about her womanhood I guess you could call it. Don't get me wrong, my mom isn't a bad mom, she's my best friend, my very over protective best friend ,and we tell each other everything or at least I thought we did. You know it was a huge ordeal just to let me go on a Europe trip with my French class over break. I was so excited when she let me go ,now I know it was probably just so she could go get married. I love my mom I really do ,and I know that she would protect me with her last breath ,but i've never really forgotten how she just kinda disappeared when my dad left. That's probably why I make sure to handle all the bills, all the cooking and the cleaning, all the scheduling ,so that I don't have to worry about if one day she just blanks out again. That's why I was so mad when she told me that not only was she engaged ,but she was married. What's gonna happen if things don't work out between them? I'm not gonna be here to pick up the pieces forever ,and to be quite honest I don't want to. I want to be an eighteen year old ,I don't want to worry about my mom and whether she is getting married too fast." Hearing her say those things made my blood boil with anger at her dad, for leaving her, and at her mom ,for not giving Loren the childhood she deserved. If there was anything I could to do I would make sure that Loren got some of those carefree memories she should have experienced. Trying to make her feel better I told her ,"Loren, I think you may be the strongest woman I've ever met", and I knew as I said it that it was true. She was the strongest woman i'd ever met ,and I was going to make sure that I did everything in my power to make her happy.


	10. Chapter 10: Fun with a Beast

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday ,but I was busy sleeping and I didn't feel like writing. I hope you guys like this chapter. Get ready for less doom and gloom and more fun in these upcoming chapters because i'm 99 percent sure they will be all LEDDIE! Please Review because it makes me happy and a happy writer = more chapters sooner. I hope you have a great New Years and I would just like to thank you all for helping me get over a hundred reviews on this story. Keep it up because I really want to gwt to 250! Happy Reading xoxo Coleegirl**

**Chapter 10: Fun with a Beast**

As Loren looked up at me I could tell that she hadn't gotten very many compliments before ,because of the blush that had creeped onto her cheeks. She looked so surprised at the thought that people might think she was wonderful or strong. This made me a little sad and a little happy at the same time. I was happy because I knew that I would be probably the first guy that told her how beautiful she was ,but it made me sad that other people didn't already know. How can people not see how amazing she is? Can't they tell that she is just destined to make others happy? She made me: a lonely, bitter, rockstar with trust issues happy and she has been crying for half the time i've known her. She makes everyone happier? Who makes her happy? Who makes her smile and laugh? What does she even like to do? Ride motorcycles? Go bungee jumping? Go to concerts? Screw it! I have no freaking clue, I might as well just ask her. "Hey, so what you do for fun, Miss Loren Tate? Besides astounding people with your beauty."

Blushing she immediately became shy and tried to hide her face from me ,which was pretty hard considering she was sitting less than a foot away from me. "I-i-i don't know. I guess just hang out at home and listen to music."

That's her idea of fun? Listening to music at home. Unable to shut up my idiotic mouth I blurted out,"That's what you do for fun? You don't go out on dates or anything? Come on, even I don't believe that."

Looking very defensive in an utterly adorable way that a kitten looks when it tries to be a tiger she sputtered out," Yes! Not all of us are rockstars. We can't all just go somewhere and spend a small fortune on going to places like Disneyland. Some people actually have to work", she said as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, I would usually take offense to that last comment ,because contrary to what you might believe, us rockstars work pretty damn hard. HOWEVER, I can't get over the fact 1) that you don't know how to be a teenager and 2) you do nothing for fun. So, it's a really REALLY good thing that you know someone as awesome as I am who can teach you how to change both", I said as I started walking away back towards the bungalow,"Come on", I said looking back towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to teach you how to have fun", I told her pulling on her arm trying to get her to follow me.

"No, you are not. I am not going anywhere ,and I am certainly not going back to that bungalow and having to face my mom and your dad without a bullet proof vest on.

"Please", I said begging like a five year old,"Pretty please with cherries on top. Come on, let me teach you how to be a teenager."

"OK."

Hell Yeah! She said yes. You go, Duran!

"One condition though", she said with a smug grin on her face like she knew that this condition was a deal breaker. Crap, I knew it couldn't have been that easy I thought as my face fell. "You have to let me hear your new song BEFORE you record it."

That's her deal breaker? To listen to a song. She needs more help than I thought. Whatever, i'll humor her. "If that's what makes you happy, than sure. You can listen to my new single before it come out ,but you have to let me show you how to have fun ,and you can't complain about my methods of teaching."

"Fine", she said and then we both shook on it with smile on our faces. Grabbing her hand I started animatedly walking/jogging back to the bungalow.

"Why are we going so fast? Is there a reason we can't just walk back like normal people."

"Yes, smart ass there is a reason ,and it is that you probably aren't allowed to do this ,so I want to make sure we get back before our parents wake up. We don't want to be stopped before we even finish Loren's teenage fun list #1."

"List? Number 1? How many things are on this list?", she asked, her voice getting higher with each question.

Sighing I turned back to her and told her," Yes, a list. There are five things on it ,and you are not supposed to be complaining remember."

"Fine", she said grudgingly as she slowly started walking again. "Stupid Rockstar slave driver."

"Oh shush we're almost there."

"You better not get me in trouble, . If you do I will come after you and kick you in the place that guys don't want to be kicked."

Uh-huh, sure. I'd love to see her try. She can only be like a hundred pounds soaking wet. I really hope she doesn't kill me though. "Calm down Tiger, I have a concert in a week and I can't have the Eddie Duran smile look bruised. Girls are paying big bucks to see this in action and we can't have them demanding refunds."

"Is that all you can think about? Girls and money?"

"No I also think about the Beast."

"What the hell is the Beast?", she asked with a look of confusion on her face as we entered into the bungalow.

"The Beast is #1 on Loren's fun list", I said with a grin as I pulled her into the garage. The look on her face was priceless when she realized what the Beast was. It was a mixture of disbelief and shock and it was pretty damn funny to look at.

"We're going on a m-m-m-otorcycle?"

"Well it's not just a motorcycle, it's a Harley and technically we are not just going on it, you are going to drive it. So, you might want to put this on", I told her as I handed her a helmet.


	11. Chapter 11: Grease and Ocean do NOT mix

**Hey Guys! Long time no see. I am really sorry that this chapter is so late I just got caught up in stuff and forgot I had stories to write... Ooopsie Daisies :D I am now going to be adding a 'Where we left off' at the beginning of each chapter just so you know. I love you guys and I love hearing from you so please Review and or PM me :D I don't know where I really want to go with this story yet ,so if you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see happen please let me know. Also if you have an idea for a character I could add into the story I would love to hear about it ,and if I like the character and add into the story you can name it(you can name it after yourself if you want). On that note I beg again for your Reviews and PMs, they really inspire me to write. Love Y'all Xoxo Coleegirl**

_**Where we left off: "Well it's not just a motorcycle, it's a Harley and technically we are not just going on it, you are going to drive it. So, you might want to put this on", I told her as I handed her a helmet.**_

**Chapter 11: Grease and Ocean do NOT go together!**

"NO, definitely no. I am not driving a motorcycle with you", she said stomping her foot on the ground.

"Did you just stomp your foot on the ground? ", I asked barely containing my laughter. "Man, I thought chicks only did that in movies and TV shows", I told her as I wrapped my arm around my waist because it was hurting from laughing.

"Are you laughing at me? ", she asked me with an incredulous look on her face.

Trying to contain myself I tried to make my face serious, but completely failed and told her, "NO, I am not laughing at you."

"Yes you are!" she said hitting my side as I laughed at how cute she looked as she turned into the kitten trying to be a tiger again. God dammit, why the hell did she have to be so freaking cute all the time?

"I swear I am not laughing at you", I said placating her as a smile erupted on my face, "I am laughing hysterically at you." She gasped and then before I knew what was happening she was knocking me to the ground and pounding on my chest with her little fists. Damn that girl may be small, but she sure does know how to punch. Trying to get her off me without hurting her was harder than you would think and I found myself warning her, "Miss Tate, if you do not remove your hands from the Duran merchandise you will be severely punished."

Laughing she looked down at me from where she was straddling my waist and pinning down my arms with her legs, "Oh really? Who's gonna stop me?"

Unable to think about anything but Loren's legs wrapped around me I quickly tried to diffuse the sexual tension that I knew I was at least feeling by taunting her, "Oh you know just the millions of screaming girls who belong to the Eddie Duran fan club."

Squirming underneath me she frowned and then bounded back with a smile and a comeback, "You may have an army of screaming fan girls, but I have a Mel, Adam, Ade, Phil, and a Cam. That pretty much means that I win, because if you knew Mel and Ade you would be deathly afraid." Who the hell are Adam, Phil and Cam?! I swear on my mother's grave, if she has a boyfriend then I am literally going out and buying a shot gun and shooting her boyfriend, my father, and myself. The boyfriend because he has what should be mine, my dad for taking away any opportunity I would ever have at Loren, and myself because I need at least one way out of this torturous hell that has become my life because of the girl of my dreams in hands reach but I am not allowed to grab. Trying not to let Loren see my flash of anger at the thought of another man touching what should be mine I told her, "Where are they now Miss Tate?" I said smirking as I looked into her eyes and breathed in the smell of her breath so close to mine that I would only have to move a fraction of an inch to kiss her.

Frustrated she squirmed under me trying in one last-ditch effort to get out of my grasp. After about a minute of that terrible torture she finally conceded and waved a white flag telling me, "I won't hurt you anymore … or sick Mel on you, if you don't make me ride that motorcycle. Please Eddie I really, really don't want to", she said to me pouting.

"Alright fine", I said smirking as I lifted both her and I off the ground,"but I'm still making you experience #1 today", I told her with a smile as I suddenly picked her up bridal style into my arms. Just feeling Loren in my arms and breathing in her vanilla scent made me want to forget Loren's Fun List and go running upstairs and show her a completely different kind of fun… if you know what I mean. Walking outside back to the beach with Loren in my arms struggling to get down I smiled and told her, "Got Water?" before I threw her into the ocean.


	12. Chapter 12: Shock of Ice Water

**Hey Guys! Its me long time no see... Im really sorry about the over a month wait and I wish I had a good excuse but what can I say I just had writers block. Im gonna try my damn hardest to make sure that this doesn't happen again but i can't promise anything. I hope I didn't lose any readers because of this but oh well. This chapter is a multi POV chapter so I hope y'all don't get confused. Please let me know what direction you guys want this story to go in because I honestly have no idea and I would really love the help. Even though y'all probably hate me I would like to beg you for reviews because that's really the only reason I write. I love you all sorry I have been MIA xoxo Coleegirl**

_**Where We Left Off: "Walking outside back to the beach with Loren in my arms struggling to get down I smiled and told her, "Got Water?" before I threw her into the ocean."**_

**Chapter 12: Shock of Ice Water**

Loren POV

They say that there is always a calm before the storm and I guess they're right. I didn't know that when I came home from my school trip that I would have a new family, I didn't know that when I met my new stepbrother I would also meet my soul mate. I didn't know that when Eddie threw me into the ocean my life would change forever. I just didn't know.

When he threw me in I was so focused on the fact that I was in Eddie's arms and how right it felt that I barely even realized the sharp sting as icy cold water rushed up to me. I was so mad at him. I began thrashing around in the water looking for my prey when I hit my head on a sharp rock or something and blacked out. As I drifted in and out of consciousness I heard an angel call out to me. The angel sounded worried and I wanted to tell him that I was fine and that there was no reason to cry but I could barely breathe and the darkness around me was getting darker. I reached for my angel but found my hands grasping water instead of his muscular torso. I saw his face in front of my eyes and thought to myself that at least if I was going to die I would die with the last thought of my forbidden love. Smiling I found myself being sucked into the black abyss and away from the pounding ache in my head.

* * *

Eddie Pov

She's been quiet for a long time. "Loren?" I called out getting more worried each second I didn't see her gorgeous face pop out of the black water. "Loren? This isn't funny." Please let her pop up. "Loren god damn it don't do this to me. If you're out there and you are just fucking with me I swear to god I will cut off all your hair." Oh my god. Where is my Loren? Where the hell is she? I can't see her anywhere. Why the hell did I have to be an ass and throw her into the damn ocean? I can't lose her. I can't lose her like I lost Danielle. I will not let God take another one of my women from me. Oh my god she's not coming up. I have to find her. "LOREN!" I yell out as I see a silken lock of her mahogany hair shine in the dark water. Seeing her so close but so far away from me and from the safety that the shore had to offer I quickly jumped in. Not wanting to lose her I wasted no time in taking off my clothes or any of those other petty things. When I reached her my heart began to thump loudly in joy only to fall again as I noticed that she wasn't breathing. Thinking only of my Loren and how she needed me I swam towards shore like the dogs of hell were at my heels, and in a way they were. My whole god damn future was lying unconscious in my arms and it was my entire fault. I was the one that threw her in the ocean. I was the one that my Mom was driving to when a drunken driver hit her. I was the one that needed a bath when my little sister, Danielle, drowned in the tub next to me. It was my entire fault. When I finally reached the shore I scooped Loren up into my arms and laid her down on the soft sand. Great, now what do I do? I'm not a damn paramedic, I have no freaking clue what to do right now. Was I supposed to mouth to mouth? Am I supposed to do CPR? Aren't those the same thing? Fuck if I know! Should I do like chest compressions or something? Wait but can't you like kill the person if you do those wrong. Maybe I should just do the mouth-to-mouth thing, how hard can it be? Angling my lips towards her blue ones I can't help but think that this is a really fucked up first kiss.

* * *

Loren POV

I have no idea how long I was out for. All I know is that I was woken up to the face of my angel as he brushed his lips up against my own. Dammit I really did die! Why the hell else would my stepbrother be kissing me. This kind of sucks. Guess I don't need to worry about college or anything now. Oh well if heaven is in the form of the delectable Eddie Duran kissing me with lips that could turn Medusa into mush then I'll take it with no complaints.


	13. Chapter 13: 1,2,3 SURPRISE!

**I am finally back guys! Can you believe it? Alright I have some important information for you all; 1) I have a poll going on right now for this story and it is on my profile and i need you guys to vote in it before I can write any more chapters 2) if you vote in the poll or Review I will give you a special sneak peek to the next chapter once i've written it 3) I need to say a shout to my girl Evelyn3 for all of her amazing reviews that literally make my day every time I get one from her! This chapter is filled with Leddie Fluff and I hope you enjoy it. I love you guys and don't forget to please with cherries on top to vote in the poll on my profile and to Review. Oh and if any of you did something super cute for Valentines day I would looooove to hear about it and maybe incorporate it into the story... if you don't feel comfortable reviewing with that you can always PM me . Ok done with my rambling now. xoxo Coleegirl**

_**Where We Left Off: "I have no idea how long I was out for. All I know is that I was woken up to the face of my angel as he brushed his lips up against my own. Dammit I really did die! Why the hell else would my stepbrother be kissing me. This kind of sucks. Guess I don't need to worry about college or anything now. Oh well if heaven is in the form of the delectable Eddie Duran kissing me with lips that could turn Medusa into mush then I'll take it with no complaints."**_

**Chapter 13; 1,2,3 SURPRISE!**

It's funny I don't know who was more surprised when I opened my eyes; Eddie or me? Me because Eddie Duran was actually kissing me and it all wasn't just a part of my imagination or Eddie because I wasn't dead and his mouth-to-mouth thing actually worked. I think it was Eddie because it literally took him at least 2 minutes to form complete words and when he did manage it was only to say a my name very shakily.

"L-l-Loren?"

Coughing I managed a shaky, "That's my name don't wear it out."

Hearing those words must have triggered something in him because after I said it he immediately began hugging me as if his life depended on it and saying over and over again, "I am so sorry, Loren, I promise I will find a way to make this up to you."

Trying to stop him from feeling so guilty I touched his cheek with my palm and soothed to him, "Shhhh Eddie it's ok I'm fine, still got all my fingers and toes and everything."

Shaking his head he looked at me with what I could only guess as anger in his eyes as swore vehemently up and down, "No. It is not ok, Loren. I almost killed you just because I was being stupid and wanted to have some fun."

Hearing him like this broke my heart and I tired stopping him, "Edd-"

"Don't you dare say this is not my fault Loren Tate, because I know it is, just like Mom's and Danielle's deat-", he said suddenly stopping as if he had just let out a deep dark secret that wasn't his to tell.

Grabbing his chin I pulled his face till it was level with mine and told him as I looked into the depths of his eyes, "Eddie Duran, you listen to me, it is not your fault that I hit my head on a rock in the ocean, and it is not your fault that your Mom and whoever Danielle is died. I know that it feels that way, but it's not and you can't ever let yourself believe that because it will eat you alive on the inside."

"Loren how I am not supposed to think that way when I know that I almost just lost one of the most important people in my life?"

"I'm one of the most important people in your life?" I asked in disbelief.

Blushing he smiled sheepishly and said, "Well yeah, who else could make my heart beat out of my chest and melt at the same time?"

Hearing the honesty in his voice I instantly smiled my biggest smile, you know the one that shows all the teeth you didn't even know you had, and told him without any hesitation, "I think that is the nicest thing that anyone has every said to me."

"Really?" He said tilting his head a little to the side in disbelief and confusion.

"Yeah, I mean my friends tell me stupid stuff like that all the time, but they have to cause they're my best friends."

Feigning a fake look of hurt he gasped and slapped his hand against his chest acting as if my words had just wounded him and said, "Are you saying that I'm not one of your best friends?"

Oh shit. How do I get out of this one? "Are you saying that you want to be one of my best friends?"

"Loren, I want to be your everything: Your confidant, the shoulder you cry on, your muse, your big brother, and your best friend."

Surprising myself with my own boldness I told him in my best Marilyn Monroe voice, "You know what my best friend and brother can't do though?"

Gulping at the fact that I was now mere inches from his face he said a strangled, "What?"

"This", I told him as I slowly pressed my lips against his. He seemed to tense at first touch and I debated pulling away, but then he returned my kiss with enthusiasm and started cupping my face. Leaning into his embrace I started brushing my fingers through his hair and found out that he really does have the most incredible hair. It's even better than McDreamy's. Oh my god, I cannot wait to tell Mel about this! She is going to be even more jealous than that time when I told her about how I kissed Josh, the hottest guy at our high school, at our big homecoming football game under the bleachers. I was so enraptured in my thoughts of how great kissing Eddie was and how Mel was going to freak out that I just now realized that if I didn't stop this make out session very soon we would quickly be going in a direction that I knew I sure as hell wasn't ready for. Groaning I slowly disengaged myself from Eddie's strong arms and said hoarsely, "Are you still sure you just want to be my best friend?"

Licking his lips he smiled and said, "Hell no!"

"Good I'm glad because you decided, because you're going to need your brain for other decisions soon, and I don't want you to have any distractions", I told him smiling cheekily as I got up off the beach and started to head towards the beach house on shaky legs.

Hearing Eddie's running footsteps racing to catch up to my smile and me I smiled only grew when he called out anxiously, "What decisions? WHAT DECISIONS?"

Laughing I turned around and told him, "Well considering you're my non- best friend and I almost just drowned, I think you need to make it up to me, and I'm not talking just going out to dinner. I want to really see that you're sorry because getting all of this salt and sand out of my hair is going to be a bitch an I want to know that it was worth it." On that note I went inside the house as he just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Take that Mr. Rock star! That's what you get for making my hair get all messed up. Laughing at his still frozen position I smiled and yelled out to him," Happy Planning! " This is going to be good.


	14. Chapter 14: Planning Fail or Win?

**Hey Guys sorry I have been MIA lately but I have been super crazy busy with midterms and being sick and life just getting in the way of everything that I literally have been writing this chapter in between classes and any spare second that I possibly have. I would also like to say i'm sorry for not coming through on my promise that if you voted in my poll for this story that you would get a sneak peek for this chapter but I realized as I was gonna send the sneak peek out that voting is anonymous and I have no idea who to send it to.. epic failure on my part, so i am sorry for that. If you did vote in my poll though you can either review on this chapter saying you did and if you're signed in i'll pm it to you or you can just pm me directly, either or. If you didn't vote in the poll then review anyways and I will definitely send you a sneak peek to the next chapter as soon as I have wrote it, which will not be thirty seconds after I post this, sorry. I love you guys, hope you can forgive me. Now for the long awaited chapter 14...**

_**Where we left off: "Laughing I turned around and told him, "Well considering you're my non- best friend and I almost just drowned, I think you need to make it up to me, and I'm not talking just going out to dinner. I want to really see that you're sorry because getting all of this salt and sand out of my hair is going to be a bitch an I want to know that it was worth it." On that note I went inside the house as he just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Take that Mr. Rock star! That's what you get for making my hair get all messed up. Laughing at his still frozen position I smiled and yelled out to him," Happy Planning! " This is going to be good."**_

**Chapter 14: Planning Fail or Win?**

Eddie POV

When Loren told me happy planning my first thought was what the hell does she expect me to do? Take her to Atlantis? Hire a private jet to take us to Europe? Fly in Justin Bieber to serenade her? Wait, why don't I serenade her? No, that's too cliché. What does Loren Tate really want... that I can give her or help her get? I know! Why don't I take her to meet with my manager Jake and see if he'll let me release the duet we wrote as a new song on my album? He did tell me to write new songs while I was at the bungalow and to think of people I wanted to collaborate with. Sure, he meant people like Rihanna and Selena Gomez, not a "Valley Girl" like Loren Tate which is what he'd probably call her, but hey I'm the rock star right? Shouldn't I get a say in who I do and do not want to work with? I want to work with the stunning Miss Loren Tate, plain and simple. Now I jut have to convince Jake…

* * *

Loren POV

When I told Eddie 'Happy Planning' I thought he'd maybe take me to like Disneyland or something like that. I most definitely did not ever think in my wildest dreams that he would wake me up at the crack of dawn and take me to the Jake Madsen's office without any forewarning or that after we got there and he was finishing embracing Jake Madsen that he would tell me that I was going to be performing a song we wrote yesterday. Yesterday. That's right folks twenty four hours ago and he expects me to sing it without any mistakes and apparently in near perfection because we're performing for not only Jake Madsen and his assistant Kelly ,but we are supposedly trying to get them to agree to have our duet be played on the radio. The Freaking Radio! I swear to God if I wasn't standing in front of one of the most powerful talent agents in the country and his assistant my hand would be messing up the iconic face of Mr. Eddie Duran.

* * *

Eddie POV

I officially do not understand women. I brought Loren to Jake's thinking she'd be ecstatic that I was trying to get our song on the radio and helping her get some exposure if she wanted to be in the music biz ,but she wasn't happy at all ,she actually looked like she was going to kill me. I don't get it. Guess I'm more stuck in the dog house now than I was this morning.

* * *

Loren Pov

Surprisingly, although I was having a mental break down earlier at the thought of singing in front of Jake Madsen and Kelly ,I'm weirdly calm now that I'm actually in front of them with my guitar in my lap as Eddie counts down 1,2,3. I thought that my voice would be shaky and that I would forget the words as soon as I opened my mouth ,but as I started strumming along on my guitar it all became quite simple. There was just Eddie, my guitar, and me and nothing else mattered ;not the fact that I was singing to one of the most powerful guys in the music industry or that this moment could change my life forever. I was just doing what I loved to do which is sing.

* * *

Underline= Eddie and Loren

**Bold= Eddie**

_Italicized= Loren_

* * *

_never thought_

_that i'd fall so hard_

_or that I could find someone_

_who could get past my guard_

_that was before_

_before I met you_

_before i knew_

_that love was true_

now you're with me

and i'm with you

I know you feel this magic too

the magic of me & you

**you make my heart beat fast**

**when we dance real slow**

**you give me that magic glow**

**you kiss me**

**and I fall in love**

**we're meant to be**

**we just needed a shove**

now you're with me

and i'm with you

I know you feel this magic too

the magic of me & you

yeah the magic of me and you

When we finished singing I instantly became embarassed and blushed furiously as I hoped that what we had wrote and sung was good enough. That we were good enough. I didn't have to wait long as Jake soon started clapping both me and Eddie on the back and said, "That was amazing ,guys! I can't believe you didn't show her to me sooner Eduardo. You know, she is going to be absolutely perfect for this new idea I have cooking in my head. You, Loren Tate, are going to be part of one of the most hottest duets in town." Well duh, aren't I going to be with Eddie? He is a rock legend after all. "So do you want to meet your partner?", Jake asked me excitedly. Umm why would I need to meet Eddie if he is right next to me?

"Don't I already know him?", I asked confused.

"You know Aiden King already?" he asked referring to one of the most popular pop artists/teen heartthrobs in the music business.

"What? No, I don't know him", I said getting more confused by the second. Why the hell would he bring up that guy when we were talking about me and Eddie?

"Well you're about too sweetheart because you and him are going to release this song as a new single on his album."

Jake Madsen say what?


	15. Chapter 15: Tongue Tied Sensation

**Hi Guys! So I know you're probably pissed at me for not having updated in forever and to be perfectly honest i'm extremely mad at myself as well. I had some personal stuff going on and it made it really hard to sit down and type away on my stories ,but I am back and I promise there will not be that much time between this chapter and next one. I also promise that I will update If Only You Could Change Your Family soon, most likely this week. One last apology for this chapter is that i'm sorry it's a little short after such a long wait ,but I literally wrote this chapter in spare minutes every couple of days and I really just wanted to get this out to you guys so it's a little shorter than it should be. I would like to thank all you guys who reviewed and kept me on my toes because all of you people who told me to get off my butt and write this chapter are the only reason I posted this today, so thank you soooooo much, I love you guys! Please review if you can even if it's only to tell me I suck for not having updated :D Xoxo Coleegirl**

**_Where We Left Off: "You know Aiden King already?" he asked referring to one of the most popular pop artists/teen heartthrobs in the music business._**

**_"What? No, I don't know him", I said getting more confused by the second. Why the hell would he bring up that guy when we were talking about me and Eddie?_**

**_"Well you're about too sweetheart because you and him are going to release this song as a new single on his album."_**

**_Jake Madsen say what?"_**

**Chapter 15: Tongue Tied Sensation**

Eddie POV

So let me get this straight, I bring Loren here in hopes to get back on her good side and have an excuse to spend more time with her, but instead of getting her my nemesis Aiden King gets to sing with her the song WE wrote as his as his new single. How did this happen? If anything I thought that this meeting would end in me thinking of other ways to spend time with Loren when Jake told her no, but instead i'm seeing Aiden KIng, a giant-butt-wipe-man-whore who I think is a menace to society and women everywhere gets my girl and my song. Well, this is just fantastic. Great plan, Eddie. Yep you've just got all the perfect things and ideas to say don't you.

"Oh, look you're opening your big fat dumb mouth again," my conscience said as I blurted out, "Why? Don't you think that Aiden and Loren aren't really the best pair, Jake."

"Why would you say that, Eddie", Loren spit out.

"HAZARD! HAZARD! TBF (total b$&%&^ fit) MOMENT COMING THROUGH1 YOU ARE WALKING ON THIN GROUND, EDUARDO", my mind shouted at me as sirens started blaring in my ears at the thought of being on Loren's list again.

"Umm just because you know you're so... and he's so..."

Smooth Eddie, Smooth. Why don't you just tell her that you're a creepy bastard that likes his high school age new sister with a voice like an angel and thinks very inappropriate thought about her that could be considered incest. Yeah, why don't you just do that? You've already shoved your foot in your mouth as far as it could go.

"I'm so what, Eddie?", Loren said as she gave me a glare that would would make the Hulk run away and cry like a baby.

"I mean you're just so young compared to him. Wouldn't it be better if you find a partner who was more like you in age?"

"Well Eddie, you're older than Aiden, so how would you have ever made a good partner for me?", Loren said in a tone that was clear to all of man kind; you're in the dog house and everything you say now will be held against you forever. Yep, that tone.

"I don't know. It's just different I guess", I said scrambling for words that won't make me sound like even more of a jerk.

"Well Eddie", Loren said as she stalked toward me with a dangerous gleam in her eye, "You see, you're my big brother now and although I know big brothers can get a tad bit over protective of their younger sisters, you don't control me and you never will so stop trying to pretend like you know what's best for me", she said as she poked me in the chest, which actually hurt quite a lot even if it was just a poke.

Looking at her I could only gulp because I knew she was right, I am only her big brother now and I can't tell her what to do. That's the thing though I don't want to be the big brother that she runs to when she doesn't want Nora and Pops to know she did something bad or be the guy who she calls when she gets too drunk and gets arrested. I want to be the guy beside her in the jail cell saying damn that was fun. The one she kisses when she gets home and not on the cheek, but a full blown adult kiss, on the lips. I want to be her man. The guy she walks down the aisle to meet with a huge smile on her face as she gets ready to become Mrs. Duran. The one who helps her bring our kids into the world, not the guy who comes and visits as her kids wait for rich Uncle Eddie to bring them presents. Nope, I want to be the father, the husband, the boyfriend, anything she'll let me be, as long as I can see her beautiful face as I go to sleep every night and wake up to every morning.

Damn Eddie when did you become such a corn ball? Probably around the same time you became a creepy pedophile who likes to think about doing the horizontal cha cha with his new sister. Yep, that was probably it. Now, what the hell do I say to Loren that is going to make it so I'm not actually killed later on in my sleep.

I could tell her that i'm only acting like this because i'm insanely in love with her. Nah, i'll get shot.

I could tell her that I think that Aiden is a big weiner and is going to hurt her and leave her feeling broken and worthless inside. Nope, i'll be mysteriously jumped in a dark alley.

I could just tell her that I don't trust him and that I just want the best for her, which is the truth. I want the best for her: me. Ok let's go with truthful ,but not overly truthful.

"Loren, can I speak to you in the hall for a second?"

"Why", she asked with critical eyes and tense body language.

"Please Loren just give me a minute, ok? After the minute is over if you never want to see or talk to me again i'll just shut up like a good little boy and sit in the corner and not make a peep, but please just give me a minute of your time", I begged of her with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Look Loren, I know that right now I seem like an over protective, jealous, and hypocritical butt hole who seems like he is mad at the fact that you might become famous, but i'm truthfully not. Today I came here in hopes that I could have you sing a duet with me on my new album so that I could get to know you better and make up for the whole dumping you in the ocean incident. Instead I ended up making a complete arse out of myself when all I really wanted to say was I don't trust Aiden KIng and I think that he is a player, but if you do and you want to be his new duet partner then I will fully support you in any way I can. Just please say you'll forgive me."

Loren looked at me with soft eyes and said, "Ok."

"What?", I asked disbelieving as my eyebrows shot up to join my hairline.

"I forgive you, Mr. Duran, even though you have been a major pain in the butt and a total jerk. Also, I hope you know that if you ever, ever pull this on me again I will have no choice but to hire two very big and highly trained men to cut up your body into little pieces and throw them out into the ocean where you will finally rest as a truly international Rock Star. Got it?"

See, I knew she was scary!

"Yes-s-s", I said gulping.

"Alright now let's get in there and make me a sensation", she said giggling as she took my arm and pulled me along with her back into Jake's office.

Oh Loren Tate, if only you knew what a sensation you already are...


End file.
